Hot Visitors
by addict-writer
Summary: Magnus and Alec visit Pittsburgh on business. They end the night a Babylon where they meet the hottest couple in history - Brian and Justin. Both couples are instantly attracted to each other. Basically PWP. Malec Week 2016. My first ever crossover.


**I wrote this in a few hours. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it.**

 **For those not familiar with Malec, please search The Mortal Instruments series. They're the second hottest gay couple after Britin.**

 **And for those not familiar with Britin, search Queer as Folk US. The best tv show ever.**

* * *

"Unknown sizzling hot couple at five o'clock," Brian said, his eyes zeroing on the newly arrived couple in his club.

Justin, twisted around to glance toward the entrance. He had his arms around Brian's neck, moments away from propositioning to head home, but he had to admit; the odd, yet hot couple was exactly the kind of people they took home from time to time.

"What do you say? Should we show them our hospitality?" Brian suggested in a whisper in Justin's ear.

"Give them a breather. They just arrived," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "I'll grab fresh beers and keep an eye on them."

"Good boy. I'll be in our alcove." After a toe-curling kiss, Brian allowed Justin to get them new, cold beers.

 **oOo**

"What is this place?" Alec hissed into Magnus's ear. "God, Magnus." He clung to his arm, looking around with round eyes.

"You said you wanted to go out and have fun. I found this place on the Internet. Looks promising."

"It's a gay club," Alec stated the obvious.

"Is it too much, darling? We can leave," Magnus said, somewhat sadly. His eyes landed on a couple in the middle of the dance floor. It seemed that they were the center of everyone's attention, and the reason was because they were making-out like there was no tomorrow. Magnus could bet the taller man's hands were fondling the smaller, blond man's ass in delicious ways.

When he looked at Alec for confirmation on whether he wanted to leave or not, he noticed his eyes trained on the couple, as well.

"They're pretty hot, huh?" Magnus said.

Alec blushed furiously. "I guess."

"No need to be embarrassed. We could compete against them if there ever was a The Hottest Couple contest."

"We might lose." Alec kept his eyes on the two, gulping thickly.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Alexander?" Magnus teased, sensing there was an internal battle within his husband. "Do you want to spend the night with them? I haven't had a foursome in decades."

Alec choked on his spit. "You had foursomes? Nevermind." He waved his hand dismissively. "Wow. I guess." He stole another look, seeing the blond man heading to the bar.

"Just say the word," Magnus said quietly.

"No coercing them into it if they're not into such a thing. Hell, I'm not sure why I'm suggesting it, but I guess it sounds pretty hot."

"Let's get something to drink and introduce ourselves to the man." Magnus curled his fingers around Alec's, leading the way to the bar.

 **oOo**

Justin leaned against the side of the bar, sipping from his beer. He noticed Brian's eyes on him from across the room, and grinned widely. When Brian tilted his head to the right, Justin looked around and saw the couple next to him, trying to grab Liam's attention.

"Liam," Justin called loudly. The bartender immediately dropped his flirting to a customer on the other end of the bar, rushing to his boss's husband. "Get these gentlemen whatever they want. On the house."

Justin smirked at the reaction he received from them. Up close, they were much odder than he first thought. They were both tall and dark-haired, but completely opposites. Not even him and Brian were so different. One of them wore a raw green silk shirt embroidered with rhinestones, paired with skin-tight red leather pants, and the other had dark jeans and a t-shirt, which had been once black, now a pale grey. The flamboyant one wore make-up, black nail polish and rings on most of his fingers. The other one had tattoos, which was a contrast to how he looked; and some crazy patterns on those tattoos, too.

Before he could make a move, he felt Brian's presence. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back against Brian's strong chest.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Brian said silkily, extending a hand to them. "Brian."

The flashy one, beamed, shaking Brian's hand. "Magnus." He smiled at his partner. "This one is my husband, Alexander."

"Alec," the man mumbled, turning red.

"And I'm Justin, his husband," Justin offered with a smile, shaking their hands, too.

"Come here often? This place is fabulous!" Magnus said in awe, looking around Babylon.

"Thank you." Brian seemed to burst with pride. "I own it. I try my best to make it the greatest club."

"Wow. You own it?" Alec asked, his blue eyes round.

"It's an amazing place. I was just telling Alexander what a wonderful club this is," Magnus explained. He sipped from his cocktail, giving them a leering look, which Justin immediately caught.

"So, you're not from here," Justin said lamely. He should leave the pick-up lines to Brian.

"We're from New York; here on business," Alec told them. "I wasn't sure about going out, but I have to admit I can't regret allowing Magnus to drag me here."

"It's not often we have time to relax and have fun. We have a two year old at home, and our lives are pretty hectic," Magnus added. "I decided to use this trip to have a good time with my husband."

Brian smiled. "We have a son, too. He's older, and he doesn't live with us. Sometimes, we steal him from his mothers for the summer."

"We could make your trip ever better," Justin suggested, his eyes on Alec. The guy was entirely too shy. Justin was a sucker for the shy type, because they turned out wild in bed. "What do you say?" He stepped closer to Alec, running the tip of his index finger over the exposed skin of Alec's forearm.

Alec seemed to freeze, gulping loudly and glancing at Magnus. He didn't get the reassurance that it was going to be okay, because Magnus was busy eye-fucking Brian.

"We want you to have a fabulous time in Pittsburgh. When you get back home, you can tell all your friends about the hot couple you fucked," Brian said confidently, extracting the half-drank glass from Magnus's hand. "Our place?"

Magnus's eyes cut to Alec, who shook his head almost imperceptibly. "Maybe our hotel room is a better choice? We have a suite at Waldorf."

"I already like them," Brian told Justin. "It's rare to find people with such good taste these days. Lead the way Magnus and Alec of New York City."

"Is it a good idea to go to their hotel room?" Justin whispered hurriedly in Brian's ear, as they walked to the exit.

"Don't fret, Sunshine. It's gonna be an amazing night."

Unbeknownst to them, Alec and Magnus had a similar conversation a few feet ahead of them.

 **oOo**

Brian whistled loudly when he stepped into the penthouse suite.

Magnus subtly dimmed the lights with a snap of his fingers. He went to the wet bar and poured scotch in four glasses.

"It's the first time we do this," Magnus told Brian and Justin, turning around, presenting them two glasses.

"I figured." Brian accepted one of the drinks.

"We can start slow," Justin agreed.

Magnus offered one glass to Alec, running a soothing hand over his back. "We could be with our own partners, and if Alec is comfortable, we can try something else later?"

"To an unforgettable night." Brian held his glass up.

Everyone clinked it, smiling.

Magnus fiddled with the stereo system, settling on soft jazz. Alec always found it a huge turn-on to make love on that type of music.

After their drinks were empty, they migrated to the master bedroom. Brian didn't waste much time undressing, before slowly peeling off Justin's clothes.

Alec stared at them amazed.

"We seem to be at disadvantage," Magnus murmured, reached a hand to the hem of Alec's t-shirt. He lifted it, uncovering his husband's perfect abs, before taking it off him.

Alec gasped when a strange hand touched his stomach. His eyes flew open to see Justin kneeling at his side, his long, artist fingers exploring his toned abs, quickly followed by his wet tongue. Alec tried keeping his eyes open, but they fluttered shut as pleasure coursed through his body.

Magnus pulled his clothes off too, turning to Brian. It was clear they were both Tops, but it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun. Magnus crossed the short distance between them, his lips on Brian's throat and his hands on his perfect cock.

Justin unbuckled Alec's jeans, rubbing his erection through the denim for a few moments, enjoying the sounds coming from the man. When he had enough teasing, Justin peeled the pants down Alec's long legs.

"Mhmm." Justin buried his nose into Alec's clothed erection, sucking at the tip through the boxers.

"Oh, shit!" Alec's hands flew into Justin's hair.

Magnus lifted his head from Brian's neck, smirking at his husband. From the scared kitten he was not that long ago, he'd turned into quite the tiger. Especially in bed.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Magnus asked, touching the side of Brian's face.

Brian stifled a smile. "I can attest that your husband is in for the best blow job he's ever received. No one sucks cock quite like Justin."

"If we're bragging..." Magnus watched Alec's stiff dick disappearing into Justin's mouth, as obscene sounds left his lips. "Alexander is very flexible." The mundane didn't have to know that Alec's flexibility came from years of training, as well as his flexibility rune.

"Are you absolutely sure he's not into this? He seems not to mind Justin sucking him."

"Baby steps," Magnus said softly. "Not long ago, he was so deep in the closet, I feared he'd never be out. And now we're here."

Brian watched Alec and Justin, nodding. "All right. I understand."

Brian and Magnus watched with rapt attention as Alec fell apart in Justin's mouth, with a loud cry.

Brian didn't waste much time. As Alec stumbled to the bed, dizzy with the powerful release, Brian pulled Justin up, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. He tasted of sin and Alec's cum.

They walked backwards to the bed, falling next to Alec, who was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Magnus joined him, showering kisses on his shoulder. With a wave of hand, Magnus made a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms appear on the bed.

Justin threw his head back, arching his back, a hand curling above his head, as Brian licked and bit a path from his neck to his leaking dick.

"Please, Brian! Oh, fuck! I need your cock in me."

Instead of flushing in embarrassment at the words and behavior displayed in front of him, Alec pushed his husband on the bed, to lay next to Justin. He mimicked Brian's gestures, and Magnus decided this night might bring a new side of Alec.

Brian prepped his husband, while kissing and teasing him in delicious ways.

Magnus did the same to Alec, while receiving the most intense blow job he'd received from Alec. He might have learned a thing or two from Justin.

Justin threw one of his legs over Brian's shoulders, the other wrapped around his waist. He mewled loudly when Brian pushed into him for the first time.

Alec's wide eyes were on where Brian and Justin were joined. He wet his lips, catching Magnus's eyes and smiling. Slowly, he lowered himself on Magnus's dick, his nails scratching his husband's chest.

In the middle of their fuck-fest, Magnus decided to add a special magic to the moment. With only a few blue sparks leaving his fingertips, they were all levitating a few inches above the bed.

Alec was used to this, and enjoyed it, but their new friends seemed to absolutely love the new position. Especially Justin, who convulsed under Brian. When they all came undone, Magnus made sure, they were back on the bed.

"God, how does it get better every fucking time?" Justin wondered loudly. "I swear, for a second, I felt like we were levitating. I once had a dream about you fucking me while levitating."

Brian smirked, rolling on his side. "I guess your dream came true." He kissed Justin's temple softly.

Magnus wasn't sure if Brian was teasing, or he was truly aware of what had happened, but he didn't allow it to tamper their magical moment. Alec was tucked into his side, smiling and squeezing one of his hands.

"We didn't even get to share our partners and this was the hottest foursome we ever had," Brian declared.

"As much as we aren't into repeats, please let us know when you visit again," Justin added, sharing a smile with Brian.

"Or maybe you could visit New York?" Alec's suggestion surprised the hell out of Magnus, but he had to agree. It would be hot to share another night with these two.

After a bathroom break, and more scotch, they were on the sofa in the sitting room of the suite. Magnus had a silk robe covering him, left untied, as he lay in an armchair, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair, drink in hand. Brian was at the wet bar, refilling his glass. Justin was slouched on the sofa, with Alec draped in a similar position as Magnus, but his head was on Justin's lap.

Justin stroked his fingers through Alec's hair, exchanging secret smiles with him.

"How about you and I leave these two old men and test the bed's resistance?" Justin asked, tracing the side of Alec's strong jaw.

Alec's answer was to lift on his elbows and bring Justin's head down for a searing kiss.

Magnus noticed how Justin's eyes flew open, landing on Brian, as if asking for approval. He got it in an almost imperceptible nod. Next thing he knew, Justin and Alec disappeared through the bedroom door, giggling and stealing kisses like two horny teenagers.

"Oh, well." Brian threw himself on the sofa. "I always knew he was going to ditch me for a hot young thing."

Magnus laughed. "Unless I missed something, your husband is a Bottom, too."

"He's versatile," Brian said in an amused voice. "Oh, and ambidextrous. Or so he claims." He laughed quietly. "It's all lies. He can't blow me and finger me at the same time without losing rhythm."

"I heard that! I'm withholding sex for a whole week!" Justin shouted from the bedroom.

"You'll come begging in the next ten hours, whining about how horny you are!" Brian shouted back.

"What an interesting relationship you two have," Magnus marveled.

"Never a quiet moment. Wanna join them? I've got an idea."

"I don't bottom. Only for Alexander," Magnus announced stiffly.

"What do you know? Another thing we have in common? Justin is my only Top."

Inside the bedroom, they were greeted by Justin's ass in the air, as he knelt between Alec's legs, performing a rim job he'd perfected from absolving Brian's Rimjobs 101 with Magna Cum Laude; with emphasizing on _cum_ , as Brian liked to declare.

Brian pushed the robe of Magnus's shoulders. "Wanna fuck Justin? Personally, I'm curious of Alec's blow job skills."

Magnus knelt behind Justin, pushing a slick finger into his plump ass, slowly stretching him, though he didn't need much preparation.

Justin moaned loudly in appreciation, grabbing a condom, and after coating his covered dick in lube, he hooked his arms under Alec's legs, pushing into his tightness. He groaned at the tight and hot tunnel sucking him deeper, until his hips were against Alec's pubes. Justin waited until Magnus pushed into him, inevitably making the coil in his belly tighten. The sight in front of him was enough to make him explode. Brian's gorgeous dick was disappearing and reappearing from Alec's mouth, wet with spit and precum.

"I won't last much," Justin rasped out, gripping Alec's thighs in his hands.

"Me neither, darling." Magnus reached out, wrapping one hand on Justin's shoulder and one touching Alec's leg to show him he was still there.

It took Magnus's skill to create a rhythm, which Justin quickly fell into. The sounds they extracted from Alec were enough to push Brian off edge, feeling the vibrations on his dick.

Magnus fucked Justin with wild abandon, who in turned pounded Alec into the mattress. Once Brian made sure Alec had milked his cock dry, he leaned down to explore the raven haired man's mouth.

One a particular hard thrust, Magnus nailed Justin's prostate, which was enough to send him spiraling through one of the most intense orgasms he'd had. Magnus followed close behind, having Justin's ass tighten further around his cock. Justin's jerky movements, and his hand on Alec's dick, joining Brian's and Magnus's, were enough for Alec to spill on his chest.

"That was even hotter than I imagined," Brian said satisfied, lounging on the bed.

His companions hummed in agreement, on various degrees of falling asleep.

* * *

 **Not sure if I'll ever adventure into writing crossovers, but I think it turned out okay for my first.  
**


End file.
